Sweet dreams
by LittleDevilPrincess
Summary: What would happen if YOU comforted Dirk Strider when he has a bad dream? Read and find out.


A homestuck fanfic

**Hi guys LittleDevilPrincess here as you know I'm new to so my other story Chance of a Lifetime was meant to have more then one chapter but I don't know how to upload the next one I've been told but it won't work for me :(.**

**Oh well on with this one-shot it's my first time writing one so criticism is welcome but not too harsh please.**

**Some info:**

**You've know Dirk for a long time **

**You both own separate apartments but you live close.**

**(this is going to be cliché) You both have flush crushes on one another but don't admit it because you THINK that you both like different people.**

**(h/c) hair colour**

**(e/c) eye colour**

**' ' thoughts**

"" **speech/singing**

**(s/c) skin colour**

**(h/l) hair length**

**(y/n) your name**

**Let's get on with the story then!  
**

Your name is (y/n) and you are going to visit your best friend Dirk. You've known each other for a LONG time and are both used to each others little quirks**. **It so happens that today is the day when you first met all those years ago.

~FLASHBACK OF WONDER~

You were a 5 year old girl with(h/l) (h/c) and beautiful (e/c) eyes. Your mother wants you to meet one of her friend's younger brother. You're really exited because your mother has been telling you about him for weeks.

You rush to get the door when you hear it go off.

"Hello!" you say with a massive smile on your young face.

"Ah hello (y/n) it's great to see you again." says Mr Strider looking around.

"Mummy's in the kitchen."

"Okay well this is my little brother Dirk." Mr Strider says gesturing towards a young boy wearing anime shades.

Quickly after introducing him Mr Strider walks slowly towards the kitchen. Your mother and him watch you two talk and can see that you are going to be great friends. When the time comes for Dirk to go home you run up to him a give him a big hug.

"See you later Dirk !" you squeal waving like a mad person.

~FLASHBACK END~

When you come back to reality you realise you're right outside Dirk's apartment.

'Well that didn't take me long.' you thought knocking on his door. No answer. You knock again. Still no answer. Slowly you open the door and enter his apartment, it's full of smuppets as usual.

You can hear soft whimpering coming from Dirk's room so you wander over. Almost in slow motion you peer your head around the door to see Dirk asleep thrashing around having a nightmare.

You rush over and hold him you sing a song that your mother used to sing to you when you had bad dreams.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for

The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're so sweet, goodness knows  
You are so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

When you finished Dirk had stopped crying and was looking at you with his big orange eyes.

"(y/n) that was beautiful thank you." he whispers staring deep into your (e/c) eyes.

You feel your heart skip a beat and suddenly a surge of courage urges you to kiss him and you do. Both of you are surprised at first but soon relax when you realise that you both feel the same way.

"You know that I'm not that much of a sappy love person cause I'm a Strider so I won't say those 3 little words but you know that I do." Dirk says after he put his shades back on.

"Yeah I know." you reply.

He won't say that he loves you but you both know that he truly does and after all why do you need any proof?

**Hey my lovelies it's me again.**

**Just thought you'd like to know but I really want to know if you think I should carry on writing things like this.**

**Well see you guys in another story..**

**LittleDevilPrincess..**


End file.
